How to Speak Kindergartener: A Guide for Troubled Dads by Chung Seiker
by MargaritaDaemonelix
Summary: Small children are full of wisdom, and Chung and Eve's son is no certainly no exception. /for the EFB family prompt.


"My baby has purple hair and she can't talk," Elian says very seriously as he dips a carrot stick into ranch dressing.

Nexus beams, although the ranch smothered around his lips really does take away from the sunshine of it. "I don't have a baby," he informs his friend just as seriously, "but my friend Seris from school has a baby."

From the kitchen, Chung stares in absolute discombobulation at the two boys as he wipes down the glasses on the drying rack. "Eve," he whispers with horror in his eyes, "please translate. What does "my baby" mean? Seris is five, how does she have a baby?"

Eve doesn't even take her eyes off her magazine from her perch in the bay window. "You were literally there in the hospital room when we went to bring Elsword and Aisha some takeout after Amara was born," she says in an absolute deadpan. "And Seris's "baby" is Rienne. We brought gifts for Rena and Raven, remember?"

"That doesn't mean I speak kindergartener!" Chung shoots back. "Do-do schools not teach the concept of siblings anymore? Is that just something you have to find out on your own now?"

Eve shrugs.

* * *

One of the interesting things about hockey, and specifically about being a goalie, is that you can never tell how much you're going to move. Chung knows this firsthand, right from the first game he ever played. He remembers it in crystal clear detail: the Hamelings versus the Beaver Dams, a match that they only barely tied because their Hamelings were so heavily defensive that they forgot to go on the offensive at all.

Of course, this comes with its fair share of injuries. Chung remembers a time before his mother passed, when she would attend his matches and bring hot and cold packs and herbal cream for his bruises and extra bandages in case any of his teammates needed them. He's seen the massive first aid kit that Eve has not-so secretly tucked into Nexus's hockey bag, and decides that this must be a maternal instinct. It's a worthwhile one; he's still got scars from hockey wounds, and a blister on his toe from his skates that never really faded.

None of this does anything to prepare him for the spectacular nosedive that Nexus does to save the puck. The attacking player on the other team panics, and in a fantastic collision of skates, puck, stick and Nexus's face, Chung watches his son basically faceplant onto the ice.

But hey, he saved the puck.

By the time the whistle is blown and the referee has gone to collect Nexus from the ice, Chung is already up, massive hockey bag slung over his shoulder. "C'mon, I got you, little guardian," he says soothingly as the ref hands him the bundle of jersey and skates and boy, peering past the fiberglass and the cage to see a trickle of scarlet beneath Nexus's nose. "Does it hurt?"

Nexus sniffles. "No, Dad."

Chung plunks Nexus on the bench in the changeroom, and immediately is overwhelmed with options. Does he go for the tissues first, or does he get an ice pack from Eve's first aid kit? Nexus sits there silently, hands folded softly in his lap, skate-clad feet swinging below.

_Wow,_ Chung thinks, _I cannot let my son know how much I am panicking._

He hums a quiet lullaby as he reaches behind Nexus's helmet to unbuckle the straps. This turns out to be a massive mistake, as he realizes a moment too late that all of Nexus's gear is white and blood is starting to drip to his chin. He has maybe five seconds, six if he's lucky, to get some tissues and mop up the beginnings of the mess before it gets on the relatively clean jersey.

There's a paper towel dispenser on a nearby wall. Chung springs to his feet and runs to pump paper towels directly into his waiting hands.

(He was wrong. It was two seconds.)

Nexus helps him mop down the blood nonetheless, either blissfully unaware of the red stain or just pretending to be. The pile of soiled paper towels starts to build up next to the hockey bag as Chung digs into the first aid kit and grabs an instant cold pack.

"This will help the bleeding stop faster," he says, activating the pack and wrapping it in a towel. No use getting freezer burn on his forehead. "Do you want me to hold it?"

"Yes please."

He helps Nexus lie down, propping his head up on the less rigid parts of the hockey bag. "Blow your nose," he coaxes softly, and Nexus obliges. The tissue is still stained bright scarlet. "Hmm. The bleeding hasn't stopped yet."

A faint memory batters at him, one that is much needed: someone yelling, mostly in a panic. A calming touch, a ruffle to his hair. _He's wearing too much, Helputt, you can't put a six year old in two hoodies and not expect him to get a nosebleed out of sheer heat._

"Nexus, doesn't your Mama usually put you in a compression shirt before hockey?" he asks out loud.

Nexus nods dutifully, and that's all Chung needs. "Okay, so you're overheating," he says, removing the ice pack from his forehead. "Sit up for me?"

It takes a little bit of finagling to make sure they don't get any more bloodstains on the white jersey (Chung winces at the sight of the first one, like a massive scarlet flower) but soon it's just Chung and Nexus sitting on the bench, the latter in a compression shirt and snow pants. Nexus blows his nose again. There's still more blood.

"Dad," he says in a nasally tone, "I have a question."

"Shoot," Chung replies absentmindedly. He can handle a question from a six year old. Hockey and playing goalie have been ingrained in him since childhood, and he's not half bad at dealing with minor injuries either.

So it absolutely jolts him sideways when Nexus looks up to him with innocent, curious eyes and asks, "do you think there was a year before Elria invented the earth?"

Chung is faintly aware that Eve's family is a _smidge_ more religious than his, but he's nowhere near prepared to answer theological genesis problems while holding his son's nose with a soggy paper towel. "Um," he says intelligently, because he has never read the Elrian bible and has an inkling that Nexus probably has. "Well, that depends on whether you think time existed before people could measure time."

Nexus, for his part, nods sagely, or as best he can with his nose all plugged up. "Mama says before we had clocks, people used the sun to tell time," he says.

"That they did, guardian."

"Because they used shadows to find the time." Nexus demonstrates, or at least attempts to, with one gloved hand. "It doesn't work inside because the lights don't move."

"A good observation," Chung says. "Blow your nose for me?"

Nexus obliges, and this time, there seems to be less blood. "Cool. Just a bit longer. You ready to get back on the ice?"

"Oh yeah!" Nexus's eyes light up in an instant, only to be replaced by mild confusion. "Dad, if Elria invented the Earth, do you think she invented ice too? And hockey?"

"Maybe ice," is Chung's very (tired, baffled, confused) serious answer, "but probably not hockey."

* * *

Between his friends from school (Seris and Elian) and his friends by extension of his parents' friendships (mainly the twins, but also Miss Luciela's kid Carmen), Nexus has a pretty decent social pool. His best friend at the end of the day is probably still Elian, with whom he grew up, but Chung is glad to see his son drawing flowers with Seris at the end of class, or building towers with Carmen when Lu offers to babysit.

It's always the most interesting to watch Nexus interact with the twins, though. Between Add's design talents and Ara's more traditional upbringing, the twins have a diverse skillset between them, even at the age of seven. Yang plays the violin. Yin does _wushu._ Both of them have wildly different hobbies, and somehow Nexus sits at the dead centre of the spectrum, being fully well able to converse with both of them.

"Thank you, Mrs. Nasod," the twins chime as Eve brings the snack tray over to the coffee table. Chung smiles from his seat at the kitchen island; if anything, the polite honorifics are definitely something Ara taught them.

"No problem." Eve smiles softly as she smoothes Nexus's hair down. "Remember to drink water, alright? Nexus, take good care of our guests."

The kids seem satisfied for the time being, so she returns to the kitchen, picking up the kettle along the way. "And I'll remember to take care of _our_ guests," she says, refilling the teapot. "More Earl Grey, you two?"

"Don't mind if I do," Add says.

With the kids now occupied (beta-testing a new toy), their parents can now take a break, seated around the kitchen island with a mug in hand. "Nexus is so well behaved," Ara sighs, leaning against her husband's shoulder. "Well, I suppose our little devils aren't so bad themselves, but Nexus is like a little prince!"

Add presses his cheek to the top of her head for a brief moment. "To be fair, Nexus isn't two kids at once," he supplies. "We kinda landed the jackpot there, huh."

"Yin and Yang are good kids," Chung affirms. "If you ever need a break, though, literally just give us a call. We can handle them, no problem."

From the living room, something clatters, and all four adults present wince. "Mama! Dad! The snack tray fell!"

"I'll be there in a sec," Chung calls, getting up from the kitchen island. Eve hands him two of the lidded snack bowls. "Thanks, love."

The damage doesn't look too bad this time around; all that was in the snack tray was animal crackers and grapes. Unfortunately, it's still a mess on the floor, and they'll have to vacuum afterwards. Yin has salvaged what hasn't spilled from the tray, and she and her brother are shovelling handfuls of animal crackers back into one of the empty sections. "We'll move the rest of the snacks in here, alright?" Chung says, brandishing the lidded bowls.

With three pairs of little hands helping him out, cleanup is much faster than anticipated. Chung frowns at the one grape that apparently didn't survive the fall and got mashed into the carpet. "Can you guys play on the couch for a bit?" he asks. "I'm going to clean this grape up."

He runs to get the wipes and the vacuum, and when he returns the kids have thankfully relocated to the couch by themselves, and are presently eating the animal crackers with gusto. "Our mommy likes foxes," Yin says, "and our daddy likes cats, but we don't have fox crackers or cat crackers."

"There are lions, and those are big cats," Yang says thoughtfully, munching another cracker. "But no big foxes."

Nexus nods. "I like the elephants," he declares, picking one before biting into it. With the now-headless elephant, he waves it and makes his conjecture like some sort of philosopher. "You have to eat the head first, so that they don't feel pain."

Chung sneezes and vacuums his own hand. "Bless you," the kids say in almost synchronized unison, blissfully ignoring the vacuum.

"Thanks," Chung wheezes, and turns off the vacuum and peels it off his hand.

* * *

The Halloween charity gala at Nasod Motors is a huge event every year. Celebrities show up in all the hottest fashions and wackiest costumes, and at the end of it all the outfits are auctioned off to raise money for cancer research and struggling families. Eve takes pride in the fact that _she_ introduced it to the company; Chung knows this because it's one of the few company events she'll actually attend.

Seeing as their relationship has finally gone public, he's now got an invitation to the gala (albeit as Eve's plus one). He's seen the tweets speculating his appearance (and the fanart, ye gods) and while his costume isn't going to be quite as _provocative_ as some Twitter users think, it'll definitely still catch a lot of media attention. A few users speculate he'll propose at the gala, and he quickly scrolls away from those, as if he hasn't been preparing to ask for Adrian's blessing to marry Eve for the past two weeks.

It's also going to be _Nexus's_ first time attending, as Eve's… plus two. Thankfully, he won't be the only kid attending: Lu's bringing Carmen, who is a year older than the twins and has all the cynical worldview that only a third-grader can have. That said, it's still very much a grown-up party, and Eve has been instructing Nexus for _months_ in advance to never leave her side without permission.

Costumes are handled easily thanks to a friend of Eve's from the University of Altera. Aida comes over one afternoon, cooes over Nexus, takes their measurements, and by the next week she already has the costumes ready for pickup. Chung stands in the mirror, unsure of how to style his hair to match the suit, and then Eve comes out of the bathroom in her ball gown and he can barely find the time to lock the door before she's got her hands in his hair and he's pressing kisses to her collarbone.

Three hours before the gala begins, Eve is sitting at the kitchen island in her gown, bites covered up with a masterful amount of concealer, and is cutting something out of printer paper. "I didn't think you were really going to go through with it," Chung snarks.

"Did you really expect any less of me?" Eve says, snipping off a piece of tape and attaching it to the back of the paper circle. She smacks it directly onto Chung's chest; the _THING 2_ text hangs lopsidedly. "Help me cut out the other one."

Chung still thinks this is immensely stupid, but he loves Eve too much to not entertain her dreams of shitty family Halloween costumes, and also because there was no reasonable way to incorporate the Thing 1/Thing 2 labels into the actual costumes without making them entirely unauctionable. He's got a bet with Aisha that their costumes this year are going to reach two million at the auction house; Aisha claims they'll break three million without a problem.

"Do you want to wake Nexus up, or should I?" he asks, cutting the last of the paper circle out. "Actually, you're not even wearing shoes. I'll go wake him up."

"Poor baby," Eve muses, ripping off some tape to attach her _THING 1 _label, "he's going to be so exhausted by the end of the gala. I feel so bad for bringing him along."

"Hey, your parents said they'd bring him to theirs if he got too tired, right?" This is an established fact; Chung also recalls Astarte Nasod _not so subtly_ telling him that they could watch Nexus for the night, should he and Eve want some time to themselves. "I think we'll be fine for tonight. It'll be fun for our little guardian, anyhow."

Nexus does, in fact, seem to agree with his father on this one. "Mama, are there going to be desserts at the gala?" he asks as Eve irons out his little suit on the bed. "And soda?"

"Keep your hands back, Nexus," Eve says, without an ounce of sternness. "Yes, there are going to be desserts at the gala, and you can have _one_ glass of soda."

"Yay!" Nexus takes off like a bullet, and Chung catches him mid-run, both father and son cackling with laughter as they spin around and around. "Dad, are you going to have soda?"

"He only gets one glass, too," Eve calls. Chung pouts at her, and Nexus giggles. "It'll rot your teeth, Chung."

"Even though I'm a grownup?"

"You drink too many sugary things to begin with, mister." She sets the iron aside, and turns it off. "Time to get dressed, Nexus."

The little black-and-white suit and candy cane-striped top hat make the perfect (if not subtle) Cat-in-the-Hat costume for Nexus. When he turns around, Chung nearly laughs out loud to see the little red bow stuck where his tail would be. "We're flying with the Cat-in-the-Hat away!" Nexus shouts, and soon his little feet are pattering off somewhere else in the house.

Chung snakes an arm around Eve's waist as she folds up Nexus's pajamas. "Only one glass of soda for me," he murmurs against her temple, "so I'll have to compensate and drink _you_ up later."

Eve flushes as red as her dress, and turns to press an equally red kiss to the side of his neck. "I'll hold you to it."

* * *

The gala this year is _huge,_ and as they get out of Chung's car from the back of the venue there are already paparazzi waiting to photograph them, mobbing the car from all sides as Chung hoists Nexus onto his shoulders and wades through the sea of people. They have to be buzzed into the building by security, and at his side he can feel Eve sigh and relax.

Indoors is a much kinder place. The venue is wonderfully, almost _garishly_ dressed with spooky decor and bowls of candy placed everywhere. The actual hired photographers approach with greetings and ask for permission before taking photos, and one actually offers a pumpkin-shaped basket to Nexus, who takes it shyly with a whispered "thank you".

"Eve! Chung!" someone calls, and they turn to find Lu running over with her respective plus one and plus two, all decked out in witchy garb. "Oh my gosh, hey Nexus! Do you remember Carmen?"

"Yeah!"

The children exchange fist bumps, as Chung gives Ciel a handshake and Eve accepts Lu's enthusiastic hug. "It's good to see you both here," Lu says, leaning over with a sly smile. "And _together,_ nonetheless. It was starting to get weird seeing you two skirt around each other at meetings when you were _so obviously_ attached at the hip."

Eve squeezes her hand a little too tightly, and Lu gives them both a lopsided grin with far too many teeth.

They find their assigned seats soon after that, and before he knows it Chung is being clapped over the back by Adrian and fussed over by Astarte, the pair dressed in Victorian steampunk. It feels exceedingly strange knowing that his mentor during his formative years is probably going to be his father-in-law soon. He tries not to flush too pink when Astarte mops a tiny smudge of Eve's red lipstick off the edge of his jaw.

Then the event is actually starting, and as the current CEO of Nasod Motors Eve heads up to the podium to give her speech. The transition between Eve and CEO Evangeline is chilling. "Ladies and gentlemen, esteemed guests," she says, unblinking. "Mother and Father." A ripple of laughter from the crowd. "Nexus. Chung." More laughter, and glances thrown at their table. "Thank you, one and all, for attending this year's Halloween Gala."

She looks so splendid, even when the giant _THING 1_ sticker on her chest crinkles and threatens to fall at any moment. "The auctions for this year will take place the second of November," she says, "and from the success of last year's auctions, the executive team at Nasod Motors has decided that we will be matching the auction money, with the proceeds from the auction proper going still to cancer research, and the matched money going to Doctors Without Borders."

This is met with grand applause, and Chung can't help but grin as Eve bows at the podium and makes her return to the table. "You did great, sweetheart," Astarte says, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Now get some food. The appetizer bar has been open for a while now, they have some really good prosciutto."

Nexus looks at Chung with wide eyes. "Dad, what's pra-shoe-toe?"

"Let's get you some, and you can decide whether you like it or not." Chung gently pushes back his chair, and Nexus hops down, leaving his top hat behind. "Don't tell your Mama, I'll get you a soda."

"I heard that, Chung," Eve says, taking Nexus's other hand. "One soda. You can get some of everything else, but only one soda."

To his credit, Nexus is not a picky eater. Chung picks him up to let him see all the foods in the trays, and he tries some of everything: sun-dried tomatoes, prosciutto, cheese, smoked salmon. He even decides to try an olive, to which some of the nearby adults chuckle. Eve carefully takes a small amount of each item he chooses, neatly arranging all the bite-sized portions on a plate.

"Hey, Chung, Eve," someone says, and they turn to find one Elesis Sieghart, grinning ear to ear. "Hey Nexus! Do you remember me?"

"Aunt Elsie!" Nexus says brightly, and Elesis just laughs and gives him a high five, nearly spilling the wine in her glass. "Do you have cool candy again?"

"Not this time, but I do want to introduce you to someone I don't think you've met yet." She steps aside, and a frequent guest of the Halloween Gala smiles back. "This is my wife, Rose. You can call her Aunt Rosie if you want."

Nexus blinks. "Aunt Rosie," he echoes. "Hi, Aunt Rosie." He looks kind of floored, but Rose is exceptionally tall even without heels on, and Chung remembers being equally floored the first time he met the actress. "I like your crown."

"Thank you, Nexus." She looks like she's been clothed in gold to match her hair; between her costume and Elesis's, Chung figures they're dressed as Tasha the Beautiful and the Firebird from the fairytale. "I like your top hat."

"Thank you, Aunt Rosie!"

They return to their seats afterwards, with the unspoken promise to mingle later, and Chung gets to watch in equal parts amusement and horror as his son digs into the appetizers with relish. "I like the pra-shoe-toe, Grandma," Nexus says, blind to the ring of tomato that surrounds his mouth. "I don't like the olives."

"Me neither, Nexus. Oh, Eve, be a dear and wipe some of that away, would you—"

"I've got it." Eve procures a clean napkin seemingly out of thin air and proceeds to stage an intervention on the state of Nexus's face. Nexus, for his part, stays still until the damage is cleaned up. "I like olives. I think they taste fine."

Chung leans over conspiratorially. "I think they're icky," he stage-whispers, to which Nexus giggles and Eve pouts. "It's three-to-one, Eve."

"Grandpa, do you like olives?" Nexus asks innocently.

Adrian puts down his fork, gives his wife a long-suffering look, and smiles at Nexus. "I think they're icky, too," he says, and Nexus just collapses in a fit of the giggles. Chung looks over to Eve, and sticks his tongue out at her. She sticks her tongue out at him, too.

Later, as the DJ turns up the beat and the venue is filled with dancing bodies, Chung and Eve take Nexus down to the dance floor. A few of the other adults nearby coo at him from afar, and Astarte most _definitely_ sneaks a few photos on her phone. Familiar faces move in and out of the crowd—Lu twirling Carmen around, Ciel floating nearby with a smile, Elesis and Rose sharing a tender moment.

"Mama, Dad," Nexus says, "can I talk to Auntie Elesis and Auntie Rose?"

"You sure can, guardian." Chung hoists him up into his arms, and off they go, just in time to catch Elesis dipping Rose dramatically, in a shimmer of red against gold. "Heya, guys. Nexus wants to talk to you."

"Oh, sure thing," Elesis says, as if she is not dramatically dipping her wife. They get back to their feet, and for good measure she gives Nexus another high five. "What's up, buddy?"

Nexus stares at the both of them with eyes full of the deepest intellect. "When you are a mom, I think you will have kids," he says, completely serious.

Chung isn't quite sure how to respond to that, and judging by the way Eve is silently laughing into his shoulder blades, neither does she. Rose, thankfully, makes an elegant response. "We _are_ moms, and we do have a kid," she says, and Nexus perks up. "She's a bit too little to be here, though. Her name is Honore. Maybe when she gets a little older, you guys can play together."

"Yeah!"

Later, Nexus is nodding off in Astarte's arms, and she not-so-gently pushes Chung towards Eve with her elbow. "Go on, enjoy your night," she whispers. "We'll take care of Nexus, don't worry. You two just enjoy yourselves, okay?"

Chung is about to protest, but Adrian claps him over the shoulder and gives him a firm smile, and he figures he's gotten all the blessing he could ever need to marry the woman he's loved for an eternity. He takes Eve's hand and kisses it, like a knight and his queen, and takes her to the dance floor. The DJ gets the hint, and the lights turn down low as Eve lets her hands rest on his shoulders and pulls him close.

"This was a lot better than I'd hoped," she admits quietly. "It's Nexus's first company event, and I don't want to force him into the company if it's not something he wants to do, but I'm glad he enjoyed it." She looks up at him, beaming. "And you too, I know… it's not right for me to force you to do this, so soon after I spent so long pushing you away."

"Wherever you go, I'm going with you," Chung tells her. "We're in this together, Eve. I won't leave you to face it alone ever again."

The night descends upon them, and all is okay with the world.

* * *

Back when Cloud lived here, there was a room in the penthouse specifically designated as his workshop, just as Eve has hers. He didn't use it then, seeing as he had his labs in Empyrean, and he's certainly not going to use it anytime soon, since Chung has set up shop there himself. The shelf in the corner has now been populated with his notebooks, pressed flush against the soundproofing that he rigged up in a day (and is still very proud of).

Right now, he's working on an engine section that he liberated from an old car, which he has suspended from the ceiling. He's a little iffy as to whether or not the ceiling will hold up, but Eve took a look when she came in to ask him for a tip on _her_ workshop project, and she thinks it'll hold, so he figures it'll be fine.

He's made several quality-of-life additions to the workshop in the year since he moved in: a corkboard to tack up diagrams, a rolling tray full of useful tools and parts, a rack for any larger cuts of material. A hook for the back of the door where he can hang up a spare hoodie or two. A standing desk for his laptop for convenience.

By far, though, the most useful addition to the workshop has been Nexus's office chair. Really, it's one of Chung's old office chairs from work, recently re-upholstered to replace the cracking leather. Nexus calls it the Big Chair, and whenever Eve's got to handle more than five phone calls after work, she'll put Nexus there, knowing fully well that he will not move for hours granted that she supplies him with some kind of snack.

Chung thinks this works out just fine for everyone. Eve gets time for her calls, Chung gets time for his engineering and usually gets to flex his cooking skills afterwards, and Nexus has a grand time feeling like "a real lawyer" in the Big Chair. He's got a leatherbound notebook (courtesy of Echo, his number one fan) and a printed pen from Helputt's office. He mumbles to himself about laws and court, and Chung always turns off his music or his podcasts to just talk to his son, see what's going on in that bright little mind of his.

The door opens, and he turns around to see Eve coming in, phone in hand. "Thank you. I appreciate that," she says in the CEO voice. Chung is much too proud to admit that it's kinda hot. "Yes, you too. Have a nice day. Goodbye."

She hangs up, sighs, and immediately drapes herself across Chung's back and wraps her arms around his middle. "Can you make that bean soup tonight? It's been a long day."

"Way ahead of you, Eve. It's in the pressure cooker."

"Love you." She peers over his shoulder, at the schematic in his hands. "Did you resolve the wiring problem?"

"Not yet, but I've got the 3D printer making the housing for the batteries, which I think should make things a bit more clear." He flips the page over and rotates the hanging engine segment to match the diagram. "It'll go here, I think. And then we can separate the wires to their destinations."

"Smart as ever," Eve says, and pauses. "I just realized you're not listening to music. Who are you, and what have you done with Chung Seiker?"

He raises his hands in surrender. "Hey, I usually do listen to music when it's just me here! See, my headphones are in my pocket and everything, _don't tickle me through the pocket._ But I mean, I'm not gonna listen to music when there's someone much more important to listen to."

They turn in silence, and watch as Nexus mumbles to himself in the Big Chair, no doubt lost in the wonderful world of "lawyering". He's definitely picked up more of Helputt's behaviour than expected. "Is Sonic the Hedgehog faster than Elria…?" he murmurs, before furiously scribbling into his notebook again.

"Y'know, I think kindergartener isn't all that hard to speak once you just take the time to listen," Chung says, clasping Eve's hands in his own. "I'm learning a lot. Also, I think Sonic the Hedgehog is faster than Elria."

"That's blasphemy," Eve says, smiling as she rises up to press a kiss to his jaw. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**A/N: see, i used to work with kindergartners every saturday morning, and all of these Quotable Notables are things that kindergarteners have said to me. it's been three years and i still think about "when you are a mom, i think you will have kids" every single goddamn day of my life. also the whole "was there a year before God invented the earth" is something a six-year old told me verbatim while i was trying to stop his nosebleed.**

**this is set in my business rivals/modern cheve au (please read _Nothing Personal_ and _For You, My Spring Camellia_ for context). i like to think that not everyone is famous in this au, but everyone is happy with their lives, and their kids are happy too. i thought it would be the perfect setting for the EFB family prompt - please do check out everyone else's entries, it's such a fun prompt and everyone's got great writing!**

**~Marg**


End file.
